Sankuro Chikamatsu
'Approval:' 9/16/13 10 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Sankuro has rusty red hair and light brown eyes. He wears a black, loose-fitting pants and a black t-shirt. His arms are wrapped in cloth bandages from hands to shoulders. He wears a black cloth over his head that is tied down with his forehead protector. The cloth is long on the sides and back allowing the cloth to be wrapped over his nose and mouth to filter his breathing during sandstorms. Sankuro also has two puppet arms about midway down his torso. They usually remain under his shirt or hanging out of holes cut in the sides of the shirt. Kumadori: Sankuro wears the typical stage make-up of Kabuki actors. On his face, he has a red cross with beams crossing at the nose imposed over a purple v that radiates between the top two quadrants formed by the cross. Sankuro carries his puppet Reaper on his back wrapped up in bandages. Sankuro has a very contagious personality. He is always happy and often enjoys making others laugh. During his free time he whips out his small puppets, Nana and Nono, and putting on impromptu puppet shows. Even in battle, Sankuro keeps a smile on his face, rarely showing his serious side. His greatest joy in life is the art of puppetry. 'Stats' (Total: 87) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Intelligence: 22 ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' '''Endurance: 5 CP: 120 Banked: 0 ''' '''Summon Stats Strength: 3 Speed: 6 Intelligence: 15 Chakra Control: 8 Endurance: 3 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Puppet Mastery ' '''Genin 2: Poison Specialist ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract: Djinni ' 'Jonin: Genjutsu Speicialist ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' Abilities' Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 0 # '''Chakra Threads' - Sankuro is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to people, kunai, or puppets to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # Puppet Arms - Sankuro built a set of puppet arms and attached them to chakra points in his sides. Chakra threads weave throught the arms allowing him to not only control the arms but to send out chakra threads from the fingertips. The left arm contains a blade hidden in the wrist. It is only the length of his hand when extended. The right hand can be launched like a grappling hook. # Puppet: Reaper - Reaper is Sankuro's first puppet. He built it with help from clan elders for his rite of passage. Reaper has the same color hair as Sankuro. Reaper wears a black cloak covering his body. Reaper has four arms, two facing forwards and two facing backwards. Each arm contains a retractable sickle blade in the forearm (think praying mantis). Can break apart like Kankuro's crow puppet revealing blades to attack. Reaper has a maniacal look on his face. Reaper has the same make-up design as Sankuro but the cross is a dark red and the v is a dark blue. (Additional 5 CP per turn to control when broken apart) ## Puppet Technique: Death's Embrace- Reaper releases a toxin that coats his blades. The toxin slows the enemy when cut. (20 CP, -8 speed) # Puppet: Chimera- Sankuro's Chimera puppet came from his own imagination. The puppet is a beast that has three heads. The left head is that of a lion. The lions head contains a row of small but sharp teeth and larger canines. The right head is a goat with long sharpened horns that rise from its head. Rising from the back, the beast's tail is a snake. The snake has two 5 inch fangs. The snake head is capable of 360 rotation. Long hair covers the beasts body (covers puppet torso down to knees) connecting the mane of the lion and a mohawk running up between the horns of the goat. A strip of hair also runs up the back of the snake to its head. The front legs of the beast are paws with claws not long enough to pierce skin but allows for grappling. The back legs are hooves with backwards knees that allow for the puppet to push off and leap with tremendous force. ## Puppet Technique: Pestilence's Envelopment- Chimera releases a poisonous haze onto the battlefield from the mouth of the snake head which weakens those that breathe it. (20 CP, -8 endurance) # Djinni Summoning: Bartimeus-''' Bartimeus is a mid-level djinni. He is summoned from his home in the 'Other' Realm when Sankuro rubs an antique lamp. Bartimeus takes the appearance of a broad-shouldered humanoid with a dark blue hue. He has a black goatee and short black stub horns. He wears flowy arabian pants and a blood-red belt, although often everything below the belt appears as a cloud of dark blue smoke. Bartimeus possesses a sour personality but is quick with a crack at another's expense. (20 CP to summon) ## '''Summoning Genjutsu: (1) Eternal Entrapment- Bartimeus attacks the enemy flying at him in a feint attack. Upon collision, Bartimeus bursts into a cloud of smoke causing no physical damage but traps the foe in a genjutsu. The foe sees himself being drawn into the lamp with the djinni, where the foe is tortured. (20 CP, -5 strength and endurance) (2) Smoky Illusions- Bartimeus explodes in a cloud of smoke. Enemies caught in the smoke will see hallucinations of Bartimeus, Sank, and his puppets. When attacked the illusions will burst into smoke and reform into two new images. (20 CP) # Genjutsu: Paralysis Smoke: Sankuro releases a smoke that causes the enemy to believe they are paralyzed, effectiveness ranges from limbs to entire body. (20 CP, -4 strength, speed, and chakra control) # Stats # Stats 'Equipment' *(3) 3 Senbon (launched from 3 holes in side of Sankuro's left puppet arm) *(1) Kunai *(1) Summoning Scroll (for storage of Chimera) *(0) Nana and Nono (non-combat, rp puppets, stored in small summoning scroll) *(0) Toy crow puppet (non-combat, rp puppet, mission reward, stored in small summoning scroll) Reaper *(1) Kunai (spring launched, hidden in Reaper's mouth, one use per mission) *(2) Smoke bomb (stored in Reaper's chest and smoke released through mouth) *(2) Makibishi (stored in cavities in his arms) Chimera *(1) Lighter Torch (Stored in the lion's head of Chimera and ignites from mouth) *(4) Oil summoning Scroll (Stored in the goat head of Chimera and flung mouth) *(2) Retractable Spear (Stored in snake head of Chimera and extends from mouth) *(2) Flash Bomb (spring launched from Chimera's chest) *(1) Kunai (spring launched from between the lion and goat head) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 30 500 * Ryo left: 17 000 * (14.5k received from Vash) * 18.5k sent to new character(Vash) * 10k loan to Kaito 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 66' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fire,_YEAH! 4QP 4000ryo '''B-Rank: 8 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Lotus_:_Operation_Blackout 4QP 2000ryo (9/21/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fusion_Reborn 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_black_basilisk 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stalling_Theif 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Hunting 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Worm 4QP 2000ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Ooh,_Big_Boy 4QP 2000ryo The Riddlemaster 4QP 2000ryo and Toy Crow puppet C-Rank: 5 ''' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Recovering_Lost_Children 4QP 1000ryo '''Stealing the Sandal 3QP 1000ryo Roaches, Roaches, Roaches 4QP 1000ryo Terror in Iwa 3QP 1000ryo Retaking a Town 4QP 1000ryo D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 10 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1mjsa3/show_at_the_crossroads_anyone/ 1QP 500ryo (9/18/2013) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Fixing_up_a_Puppet 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gfgf9/more_slashing/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gb45y/continuing_his_travels/ 2QP 1000ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fliev/left_foot_right_foot/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fgz3x/on_the_quest_for_new_parts/ 1QP 500ryo http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Travelling_Through_the_Land_of_Fire 1QP 500ryo A New Arrival 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ey2yk/making_repairs/ 1QP 500ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1escqn/puppet_time_all_in_kumo_welcome/ 1QP 500ryo Personal Story: 1 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/A_Sandstorm,_A_Lamp,_and_Fate 1QP 500ryo 'History and Story' Sankuro Chikamatsu grew up as the heir to the Chikamatsu clan, a relatively small clan in Sunagakure. His clan specializes in the art of puppetry. From a young age Sankuro was trained to use chakra threads with his toy puppets, Nana and Nono. As he got older he began to learn the craftsman trade of creating puppets. He was taught everything from how to create simple pulley mechanisms to how to line a string of gears together for more complex maneuvers. Sankuro crafted himself a pair of puppet arms, and with the help of his grandpa, he connected the arms to chakra points. When Sankuro graduated from the ninja academy, it came time for his rite of passage into adulthood of the clan. The rite of passage involved the gathering of the perfect materials, design, and construction of his personal puppet. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure Category:Inactive